My Shika
by dayJOBquitter
Summary: Ranma takes Akane to the lake. He'll show her something that she'll never forget....his feelings


My Shika  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
As wonderful as they are...I DO NOT own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters, places, etc.   
  
  
*****  
Akane sat in her room humming away and packing a few small things to bring with her to the lake  
  
tomarrow. She couldn't belive that Ranma had asked her. Was it an official date? Would they  
  
kiss? Would another 'fiancee' tag along? So many questions floated through her mind. Her mind   
  
suddenly drifted to earlier on that day, when Ranma came up to her in the training hall of their  
  
Dojo.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"Unn!" Akane pounded the punching dummy with a perfect side-kick. "Whoa Akane! You're really  
  
improving." Akane looked over at Ranma. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" She answered..a little anger in her voice. "Hey! I didn't mean   
  
anythin' bad by it...." He trailed off, then suddenly threw Akane a towel. "Wanna take a break?"  
  
Akane nodded, wondering what he was up to this time. She could see that Ranma was really nervous  
  
and trying to word everything perfectly. "Well...ummm y'know that our Spring hollidays begin   
  
tomarrow...and...well....youwannagotothelakewithme?" Ranma looked at the ground waiting for her  
  
answer. "Sure Ranma! I love going to the lake!" Ranma beamed at her. "Great! set your alarm for  
  
9 am tomarrow...I'm going to ask Kasumi to pack us a lunch." As Ranma walked away, Akane could   
  
have sworn she seen him blush slightly.  
  
  
Akane looked at her clock. "Oh my! It's so late!" She finished packing and slid into her bed.  
  
"No matter what," she said aloud, "I'm gonna try super hard to be nice to Ranma tomarrow." Akane   
  
fell quickly asleep. A pig-tailed boy who had stopped outside her door, when her heard her   
  
talking smiled to himself and continued walking to his own room.  
  
  
The next moring went by rapidly. The two ran down to the kitchen, grabbed the food and were off  
  
to catch the bus. It was very lucky for them that they caught the bus just before it had taken   
  
off, that bus only goes through that route 4 times each day. After a half hour, or so, they   
  
arrived at the lake. Emerald green trees surrounding a turquoise lake with a rocky shoreline.   
  
Akane took out her camera and was about to take a photo when Ranma stopped her. "Save your film!  
  
I know an amazing place! C'mon!" Ranma grabbed her arm and ran towards a crevice between two   
  
lagre rock faces. "You wanna go through there!?" Akane pointed to the small crack.  
  
"I don't think we can fit.." Ranma had already begun to squeeze through. "It's ok, Akane, you'd   
  
fit through here no problem." Akane blushed. He'd been known to tease her for her 'thick thighs'.  
  
Maybe he really didn't mean it, she wondered as she squeezed after Ranma.  
  
  
It was all worth it. On the other side was a running brook, and so many little deer. "Pop took   
  
me here," Ranma explained, "these deer stay small because of the spring water that flows in the   
  
brook. Nobody hunts them because they're too small to feed a person, but they're so friendly.  
  
"Akane laughed as a baby fawn came over to her and bleated happily. "He's just a bit bigger  
  
than P-Chan!!! Ranma..this is amazing!" They spent all afternoon playing with the deer and   
  
couple pictures of the deer with Ranma and walked on.  
  
  
They came to a small village in a clearing. "C'mon Akane! There's this great market!" Ranma  
  
rushed her over to a couple of shops that sold handmade clothes, jewlery, and other goods.  
  
"Oh Ranma! I wanna look at these handmade silk clothes!" Akane ran over to one of the shops.  
  
'Great...here's my chance' Ranma thought as he slipped into a little shop on the opposite side   
  
of the street. An hour later Akane emerged wearing a light purple, chinese-style dress. Ranma's   
  
mouth hung open. "Akane! You...you...look better than Shampoo!" Akane got a little pissed at  
  
that remark. "Oh...and am I ugly without this on?!" Ranma ran over to her, "That's not what I   
  
ment and you know it!" Akane looked up at Ranma. "I'm sorry. It's just that...you neversaid I  
  
looked good before.." Ranma cut her off with a hug. "You look wonderful." Ranma took her   
  
hand and led her down a nearby path.  
  
  
The path led to a hill over looking the lake. They both sat down on a large rock. Ranma reached  
  
over an grabbed Akane's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Ranma! What..." She was silenced  
  
by his finger on her lips. "Akane, I want to ask you something..do you like me?" Akane didn't  
  
know what he ment by that. "Of course Ranma, you're a really good friend." Ranma looked into  
  
her eyes. "No Akane. I mean as a...boyfriend." Akane's eyes widened. In secret she wished this  
  
very scene to play before her...now it was real. Akane glompped onto Ranma as hard as she could.  
  
"Ranma! I thought you'd never say that to me! Yes!! I do like you that way.. in fact.." she  
  
pulled away from him, "in fact, I love you, Ranma." It was his turn to look surprised. He hugged  
  
her back and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, my shika." Akane giggled, "shika?!" Ranma  
  
pulled a small box from his jacket and gave it to her. "Open it." Akane didn't have to be told   
  
twice. Inside to box was a silver necklace with a small silver pendant of a deer, inlaiden with  
  
delicate slivers of oyster shells, that reflected every colour as she turned it in her hand.  
  
On the back was a tiney inscription. All it said was 'My Shika'.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*Shika means deer (of the 4 legged kind) in Japanese* 


End file.
